


Not Alone

by KarineLanai



Series: Lotor Ship Fics [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fighting, Fluff, I could be wrong, I think this counts as it at least, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor injury?, Puberty, Self-Esteem Issues, Sort Of, Thank you Lance, Worried mama Allura, gays, how do I tag this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarineLanai/pseuds/KarineLanai
Summary: So this is part two of Lotor ship fics! Hope you guys enjoy. I'm fairly certain I'm going to make this one a 6 chapter story also, but I'm not sure.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part two of Lotor ship fics! Hope you guys enjoy. I'm fairly certain I'm going to make this one a 6 chapter story also, but I'm not sure.

It's been a few months since Keith’s been dismissed from the Blade of Marmora because of him and his mom's failed mission (92 days to be exact, but who's keeping count) and he's getting restless. He got back to the team, but even here there's no place for him. Lance is now in Red, Allura’s in Blue, and Keith certainly isn't going to shove either out of their respective positions. Although he won't admit it, it gets pretty lonely, especially since he never really got to connecting with his mom. So here he is again, in another session on the training deck. He's managed to get to some seriously high-level bots, and he's pretty proud of himself, but it's not the same as when he would train with another blade member. Here, the bots will go away if you're hit a certain amount of times, or they'll shut down for a break so that you can take a breather. But with the blade, he was pushed to his limits, forcing himself to fight or go down trying.

Either way, the bots are the best training that he can get for now, except for today. Today, when he summoned the bots, they fell from the ceiling broken. They just… dropped at his feet in a pile. At first he was confused, but now he's a little pissed because now, there's no one or nothing to spar with. Well, at least spar the way he likes. Not only did the Blade take his knife away, but he can't even train with the new weapon he's been dubbed with because sparring with real weapons against someone else is against what Allura wants. Plus, who would even want to spar with him like that?

Keith sighs and gets to transporting the bots to their repair stations, confused as to why the previous person didn't just do so. That is, until Lotor walks into the repair room with a bag full of, what Keith assumes to be the tools he was planning on using to repair the bots. Keith looks to the ports, pointing to them then looking to Lotor.

“So uhm… For next time, just put them in there. The ship takes care of them.”

Lotor looks to the bag slung across his shoulder, then to the ports, silent for a little while.

“Well, thank you for letting me know.”

He turns to leave with that, but Keith clears his throat, walking after him.

“Since the bots are damaged, would you mind a sparring session or two? I also know you prefer more vigorous sparring sessions, obviously.” 

He glances to the bots Lotor practically destroyed, and Lotor’s ears perk at the offer of a proper sparring session. He knew the former blade member had to be good to have made it…

“I would appreciate a good spar, yes. Thank you. You do use real weapons when you spar with others, yes?” 

Keith smiles at that. He knows he's technically not allowed but hey, what Allura doesn't know won't hurt her.

“Of course I use my real weapon, I have to get used to this new blade anyways.”

With that, they both head off to the training room. Neither of them talk very much, not that either of them had much to say. It was a singular “ready?” and a nod of confirmation, and the two began their session. Lotor was quite thrilled to have such a skilled opponent, and Keith was just happy to feel the rush of battle again. Even though he wasn't working with his old team, Lotor was a welcome distraction from the days he had spent keeping to himself. 

For weeks this went on without the two getting caught, every night meeting up and agreeing silently when it was time to start each session. Lotor found comfort in the routine, as nothing else he's faced so far has ever been so… simple. Keith never pressed a conversation, and the only time they did talk was to make sure no one was too hurt at the end of each fight. It wasn't until a couple days later that the two actually stuck around to talk to each other.

At the end of this session, Lotor ends up pinning Keith to the ground with his blade to his throat. Keith looks frustrated, but taps Lotor’s hand to let him up, which Lotor does. He helps the human up with a small smile, Keith rolling his shoulders once he’s standing again. He tries to cover up a particularly nasty gash Lotor had left on his arm, but Lotor was having none of it. Lotor sits the other down and carefully gets to wrapping the said gash, looking up at Keith curiously.

“So why do you choose to disobey the princess’ rules by doing this? You are still a member of the team, are you not?”

Keith shrugs, just watching Lotor’s hands as he fixes his arm.

“It's a pretty stupid rule, and battling with fake weapons doesn't give me the same rush as using a real blade. I see how determined you get, that same spirit wouldn't be there if it weren't for an actual threat. I say it's just overall better training. And… I’m not sure I’m really a member of this team any more, they’re probably just keeping me around out of pity.”

Lotor hums in thought, backing away when he finishes wrapping the gash on Keith’s arm. He was surprised at how much information Keith actually gave him.

“I don't believe they're keeping you around out of pity. I've seen the way you interact with the others occasionally, and they do enjoy spending time with you. Maybe these sessions have started to become detrimental to your relationship with the rest of your crew?”

Keith seems to look panicked for a second, much to Lotor’s confusion.

“No, I definitely don't want these matches to stop. Unless I'm not a challenge to you anymore Lotor?”

Lotor can't help but laugh at that, standing and reaching up to let his hair fall out of the hair tie he put it in. 

“The fact that you're still able to stand at the end of each session is enough to show that you are, in fact, a challenge. I look forward to our next match Keith.”


	2. Chapter 2

Their next session had to be stalled unfortunately. When Allura heard about the two sparring the way they were, she was absolutely seething. She approaches Keith , pulling him by the ear out of the training deck and to his room one morning. He curses and follows, still half asleep.

“Come on, I can't even eat breakfast yet? What's going on?”

Allura lets go and closes the door behind the two of them. She has a deep frown etched into her features, and she jabs a finger into Keith’s chest.

“Are you trying to get yourself killed fighting with Lotor like that? Do you forget that you pretty much murdered Zarkon single handedly? Because I don't, and I'd rather you not get killed, Keith.”

Keith shakes his head. She was being so overdramatic… Lotor would never hurt him too badly. 

“Do you know how many times I've ended up under him, Allura? He's had a blade to my throat, and if he wanted to kill me, he would have done it then, or the other… What, 10 times the same thing has happened? You seriously have no faith in him.”

Allura sighs, frustrated. He had a point, but it was still too dangerous.

“Look, we can't trust him yet, first off. Second, we have those training bots for a reason -- to train! Use them, there's no reason to risk injuring yourself just because you decided to be stubborn.”

“And I'm not going to stop trying to better myself just because you're deciding to be unreasonable. Both Lotor and I know where the healing pods are, so if anyone seriously gets hurt, we can help the other out.”

Allura grabs his arm and pulls up the sleeve of his jacket, revealing the rest of the wrap on his arm that was peeking out previously, raising an eyebrow.

“This is my castle, Keith, and you will follow the rules because they're here to keep you safe. And if you know where the healing pods are, then what's this?”

Keith pulls his arm away with a huff, narrowing his eyes at her.

“He caught me with his blade, but it's a shallow enough cut that I don't need to get into the pod to heal up, alright? I told you, if Lotor wanted to seriously hurt me or kill me, he would have done so by now. And what, do you not trust that I can hold my own in battle? There's a reason I was a member of the blade, Allura.”

Allura glares back at him, plainly annoyed.

“Emphasis on ‘was’, Keith. I will do what's best for my team, and you're a part of that team. If that means keeping Lotor and you apart or monitoring the training room, then I’ll do it.”

Keith growls in response, surprising both himself and Allura. He flushes dark in embarrassment and pushes Allura towards the door.

“Just… leave me alone. Monitor the training room all you want, I'm not going to give up time with Lotor.”

Allura steps aside away from his push, her look softening a bit.

“Your time with Lotor? You didn't say your sparring sessions… Is there something going on Keith?”

Keith looks down and shakes his head.

“I like spending time with him, okay? I don't feel so outcast. I've been kicked out of the blade, I'm not a member of Voltron, and the only thing that's been steady has been mine and Lotor’s time together. Please, Allura. I can keep myself safe, and Lotor doesn't want to hurt me despite you not trusting him. Who do you think wrapped up my arm? I was about to take care of it myself and instead he sat me down, took care of me… He's not a bad guy.”

Allura sighs, pulling Keith into a hug, and soon he hugs back, Allura stroking back his mess of hair gently.

“I trust you, Keith. And if you trust Lotor, then I'll try and not interfere with you two. I didn't know those training sessions meant so much to you.”

Keith flushes dark and closes his eyes, muttering quietly.

“I didn't know they meant so much to me either… Thank you Allura.”

He steps away and rubs his eyes, smiling a bit, and Allura rubs his arm gently.

“You're welcome. But I'll only agree under one condition; let that arm heal up first, and you can go back to your sparring sessions. Again just be careful. We all care about you, Keith, and we want you to be safe.”

Keith nods, laughing quietly.

“Then can I go finish breakfast before I starve? I know everyone is going to eat Hunk’s food first, and as much as Coran is proud of his food, I'm not a huge fan. I feel like Altean food is an acquired taste.”

Allura rubs his back and smiles. 

“Of course, I'm sorry I pulled you aside do abruptly, but I'm glad you're doing alright. If you ever want to come and talk to me, don't hesitate.”

Keith walks out with Allura, about to answer, but when the door opens, it opens to a worried-looking Lotor. He looks between the two, clearing his throat.

“My apologies, Princess. May I speak to Keith for a little while?”

Keith blinks in surprise, and he nods to Allura, who looks to Lotor and sighs, letting go of Keith.

“I'll set aside some of Hunk’s food for you, Keith. Take as much time as you need.”

Keith nods, opening his door once again and looking up at Lotor.

“Come on in then. What did you want to talk about?”

Lotor follows Keith into the room and closes the door.

“I saw Allura pull you aside, did she figure out about us sparring?”

Keith waves that off, shaking his head.

“Don't worry about that. We talked and… She still doesn't really trust you yet, but she trusts me to take care of myself. She's going to let us continue our sessions.”

Lotor smiles, his ears perked ever so slightly. He was excited about their continued sparring sessions, more so than he thought he would be.

“Thank you for standing up for me, Keith, I appreciate it.”

Keith smiles back, sighing happily.

“You're welcome, Lotor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay, I'm moving a little fast on this one, but I had inspiration for my next chapter hit me and I couldn't stop myself. Sue me for loving these two.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonding time?

“There is something else I wanted to talk to you about though. You are part galran, correct?”

Keith nods his head in confirmation, not sure what Lotor was trying to get at though. 

“Yeah, I was a member of the blade, couldn't have been unless I'm at least part galran. Why?”

Lotor shrugs. He wasn't sure how to approach Keith about this… He likely hasn't gotten much time to speak with another part galran, so he wanted to help Keith out.

“Well, plainly, your human traits are more prominent than your galran ones at the moment. However, with time, it's likely that galran traits will start to form. That's how it was with my altean traits coming in at least. I noticed it during a couple of our fights. Your nails would grow sharper, or when you would get angered your pupils would become more slit-like.”

Keith looks down at himself, particularly at his nails. If he concentrated enough it seemed as if they were growing longer and to a point, until he realizes that they were, in fact, becoming almost claw-like. He looks up at Lotor and scrunches his nose a bit.

“Does this mean I'm going through some weird galran second-puberty?”

Lotor gives him a quizzical look. He didn't know what Keith meant by puberty, but it was probably an equivalent to what he knew as his second developing stage.

“You could put it that way, yes. I just wanted to let you know that, if you wanted to talk about it, then you can talk to me. It's a pretty fast process thankfully, but the downside of it being so fast is that you don't have much time to adapt properly.”

Keith shifts uncomfortably from foot to foot, sighing. At least Lotor let him know…

“Thanks. But um, for now, how about we get some breakfast and get another sparring session in?”

Lotor nods, resting a hand on Keith’s shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile.

“Sounds good to me, thank you for taking time to talk to me. Though, I am looking forward to Coran’s breakfast, it's always good.”  
Keith looks pretty shocked at that. Even Allura admitted at times that Coran’s food was a little out there.

“So you actually like that food he makes? All of the paladins aren’t really fans.”

Lotor walks out with Keith, shrugging. 

“It reminds me of the few times my mother would come home to make food for us. It never fails to bring back pleasant memories… Up until my time with you, I haven't had too many positive moments in my life.”

Keith looks down, nodding. He feels almost idiotic about his own feelings compared to what he's heard happened to Lotor. He looks up Lotor with a soft smile.

“Well, then I'm glad these sparring sessions aren't just doing good for me. You deserve to make some happy memories for once.”

Lotor smiles back and rests a hand on Keith's back as they make their way to the table with everyone else.

“Thank you, Keith”

 

 

Although Keith and Lotor do keep up their sparring, they start spending more and more time with each other afterwards. Usually they'll just lounge out on the floor of the training room, sometimes talking about what they want to focus on in their next session. Mainly it's Keith making the request, as he still hasn't won a single match against Lotor. Other times when they would talk it would get a little personal, and for once, Keith didn't feel too uncomfortable sharing. The same went for Lotor, too, as he had never been one to open up about feelings in the slightest.

Keith, for once, actually ends up on top during this particular session, much to Lotor’s surprise. Keith growls low as he looks Lotor over, just scanning his slitted eyes over the figure beneath him. Lotor stares up at the other with a curious gaze and then a smile, his ears perked. When Keith starts to calm down a bit though, his cheeks flush dark as he scoots off of Lotor’s lap with a quiet apology. Lotor shakes his head and sits up with Keith, rubbing his back.

“This is what I was talking about the other day. There's no need to apologize for something not under your control, most certainly not if it gets you to win for once.”

Lotor nudges Keith gently, and Keith feels a little smile tug at his lips as he leans against the other.

“Thanks.”

They check each other for any major cuts from the blades, and Keith has to admit that this has to be one of his favorite parts of the session. It sounds a little… creepy, but he loves seeing Lotor without his uniform on. Being able to gently run his fingertips across his back, even just watching him move around without a shirt is probably his favorite sight. When Keith finishes checking to make Lotor is alright, he strips himself of his own shirt too and closes his eyes. He doesn't feel hands on him this time though, so he opens his eyes only to find Lotor looking him over curiously. 

Keith raises an eyebrow at Lotor’s actions, pulling his shirt close again out of embarrassment.

“Is something wrong? I feel stinging, but it can't be that bad, can it?”

Lotor shakes his head, reaching for Keith’s shirt and carefully pulling it away.

“Look down, did you not notice this at all?”

Keith is about to question, but when he looks down at himself, he sees purple splotches of skin peeking out above the line of his pants and up to his belly button. He shakes his head slowly, feeling at the skin.

“No, I didn't notice it. I don't look at myself in the morning, I just get dressed and go.”

Lotor hums softly and traces his gloveless fingers across the highest spot on Keith’s stomach.

“You truly are a sight to see, it surprises me that you don't spend time on your appearance.”

“I can't tell if that's a compliment or an insult.”

“Definitely a compliment.”


	4. Chapter 4

Keith started skipping their sparring sessions more and more, and the entire crew began to seriously worry when he stopped coming to the table during meals. Lotor approaches his door and hesitantly knocks, calling in.

“Keith? No one has seen you outside your room for awhile, are you alright?”

Keith looks up from where he sits on his bed, his now-fluffy ears dropping a bit. He didn't want to answer. He knows Lotor said he would help but… this was too much. The purple blotches turned into a solid purple all over his body, and although he didn't grow much in size he looked drastically different, more galran. He chooses not to answer.

“Keith, please. Nothing could be so bad that we can't see. Your crew is worried about you, I'm worried about you. No one else is out here with me if that's what you're worried about. I know what it feels like going through this, I've been through it myself and I know it's hard to take in. But you have something I didn't; you have support.”

Keith stands up and walks to the door, opening it and keeping his gaze down. Lotor steps closer and pulls Keith into a gentle hug, a low purr rumbling through his chest. Keith relaxes in Lotor’s hold and hugs back, the coolness of his armor a strange feeling against his bare chest. He didn't mind much though, simply listening to Lotor’s purr and closing his eyes when he feels claws scraping at his scalp. 

Lotor looks around them before down at Keith.

“Let's go into your room, help you calm down alright?”

Keith nods and reluctantly pulls away from the hug, holding Lotor’s hand and leading him into the room. Lotor sits down on his bed when they walk in, looking up at the other.

“Do you want to talk, Keith?”

Keith shrugs and sits down next to Lotor, his shoulders slumping.

“How did you deal with it? All the changes.”

Lotor shrugs, removing the armor of his uniform and setting it aside. 

“I still haven't fully dealt with it. Half breed royalty will always be looked down upon. And those Altean marks running down my body? I hate them, but I've learned to just accept it. Maybe one day you'll grow to like your galran traits just as much as I do but if you don't, you'll have to learn to accept that you can't change who you are.”

He reaches up to trace his fingers along the fluff at the end of Keith’s ears.

“For you, there's nothing wrong with being a mix between two species, so it should be an easier process.”

Keith closes his eyes at the gentle contact, sighing softly in relief as his ears flick gently.

“It's hard to believe you have self-esteem issues, Lotor. Sitting with you after our sparring sessions are over would have to be my favorite part of the day.”

Lotor wraps his arms around Keith and presses his nose into his mess of hair at the top of Keith’s head.

“I'm flattered. I'll keep my armor off longer next time.” 

Keith closes his eyes and smiles, relaxing back against Lotor’s chest. Lotor feels much warmer without the armor, and he can almost doze off with how comfortable he feels right now. Lotor does shift though, much to Keith’s disappointment.

“What's wrong? Did you want to get up?”

Lotor shakes his head, taking a good while to look Keith over before peeling his eyes away, grabbing for his armor.

“The others need to know you're okay too. Plus you’re beginning to bulk up a bit and change, you need to eat.”

He starts to put his armor back on, but Keith takes it off before he can get it all the way on.

“You were going to say something else. What was it?”

Lotor looks from his armor to Keith again, straight up pouting. Yes, he did want to say something else to Keith, but now wouldn't be the time.

“It's nothing Keith, now if you wouldn't mind…”

He makes to grab his armor again, but Keith stands up just out of reaching distance.

“Please? Before we go out and see the others. You know I like time alone with you, and I'm sorry I've been skipping out on sessions despite your reassurances.’

Lotor sighs and stands, taking the armor and setting it aside. He then turns to Keith again and cups his face in his hands, brushing his thumbs across Keith’s cheeks. The skin has started to form a soft fuzz, and the feeling is very pleasant to the touch.

“I wanted to say that you're very attractive, and that I like you very much. Just know that, even if you don't like your galran traits, I love them because they're you.”

Keith can't help the heat that rushes to his cheeks, and he rests his hands on Lotor’s waist.

“And even if you don't like your altean traits, I love them because they're you. As cliche and cheesy as that sounds.”

Lotor smiles down at the other, lowering his hands and backing away. He's glad he was able to help Keith feel better and convince him to see his crew. 

“Thank you Keith. That means a lot to me, likely more than you know.” 

Keith backs away too, his ears twitching slightly. He feels much better than he did a matter of minutes ago… Lotor really does have him wrapped around his finger.

“You're welcome. Let me get dressed before we go out there. I doubt they'd like to see me walking around in briefs.”

Keith grabs his clothes and gets dressed, Lotor shrugging.

“I wouldn't mind if you stayed walking around in briefs, but that's my opinion.” 

Keith flushes dark and takes Lotor by the hand when he finishes, rolling his eyes and walking out.

“Okay, then the rest of my crew wouldn't appreciate it. You're the outlier.”

Lotor squeezes Keith’s hand as they walk.

“I’d be fine with being an outlier if it means being with you.”


	5. Chapter 5

Keith stalls right before they make it to the table, looking up at Lotor a little worried. He backtracks, sighing.

“I don't think I can do this… If Allura freaked out about me being part galran without me physically looking like it, what would she think now?”

Lotor rubs his back and gives him a reassuring nudge.

“She's changed, Keith. She trusts you, and your appearance would be the least of her concerns. I'm sure your team just wants to make sure you'll be okay.”

Keith smiles hesitantly and nods, taking a deep breath before headed into the dining room. All eyes are on him as soon as he enters the room, and although it takes them a little while to process who's standing next to Lotor, they're on Keith fast with a big group hug.

Lotor backs away for now, watching the crew with a gentle smile. Hunk ruffles Keith’s hair and grins.

“Hey, I wasn't too wrong in saying you'd go galran. It's about time you came out and confirmed it.”

Keith groans, but he can't help the smile that pulls at his lips at the comment. He felt so much better knowing that his team still accepted him, and he relaxes against them in the hug. Everyone slowly backs away, a few of them still curiously glancing Keith over, and Hunk smiles.

“How about some food. You've been cooped up for a couple of days now, so you must be at least a little hungry.”

Keith nods and looks at Coran.

“Could you make a plate too? Lotor said he actually really likes it.”

Coran raises his chin proudly, nudging Lotor gently before walking off to the kitchen.

“I knew at least someone besides me and Allura would have good taste around here.”

Hunk laughs and follows Coran into the kitchen, the both of them getting to making their own foods. Lotor wraps his arms around Keith’s waist and rests his chin at the top of his head.

“Are you feeling a little better about this now? Your team seems to be more than accepting.”

Lance scoffs and sits down at the table, looking up at the two.

“Come on, you should know us better than that Mullet. Your hair will always be what I'm going to call you out on until you cut that ridiculous thing down.”

Keith rolls his eyes, nuzzling under Lotors chin before moving away from him to sit down at the table. At least that didn't change.

“Funny, you know I'm not cutting my hair anytime soon. I want to grow it out.”

Lotor sits down next to Keith and smiles gently, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“I look forward to seeing that.”

Lance crinkles his nose up at the two, shooting a halfhearted glare at Lotor.

“Oh come on, don't encourage him. I'm pretty sure he can already put it into a ponytail.”

Lotor raises an eyebrow, stroking back Keith’s hair gently and giving Lance a curious look, and before Lotor asks, Keith answers.

“A hair tie, I don't know why it ever gained the name ponytail. But I'm glad you like my longer hair.”

Keith no longer feels so on-edge, and everyone at the table falls into an easy conversation as they wait for Hunk and Coran to finish. Lotor stays quiet, just content with glancing down at Keith occasionally and stroking back the other’s hair. 

Coran comes out first and serves Allura, himself, and Lotor. He looks quite proud of himself, but Keith just shakes his head.

“If it looked better, maybe I would consider it.” 

Shiro shakes his head, looking the plate in the center of the table over.

“It would have to look and smell better. I have gotten pretty used to the food goo though.”

Coran smiles and sits down.

“See, the food goo, then the rest of this. You all will come around eventually.”

Hunk comes into the room with a bigger tray of food to serve everyone else.

“To be honest, it's not that bad. It just needs a little more seasoning. How about we work together next time, Coran?”

Coran smiles and nods, taking a bite of his own food.

“Deal, apparently you're doing something right if you get all the paladins to eat.”

They all fall into a comfortable silence as they eat, and Keith glances over at Lotor once he finishes his own plate. Lotor hasn't really touched his food very much, but he does have a relaxed and fond look on his face.

Coran looks over to Lotor’s plate, a little disappointed.

“So you don't like it as much as you thought?”

Lotor blinks out of his daze and over at Coran with a smile.

“I do, don't worry, I'm enjoying this more than you think. Thank you Coran.”

Keith smiles knowingly and rests his head on Lotor’s shoulder. The process of his change had taken a lot out of him. The teeth and extended part of his ears was pretty painful, so he couldn't really get much sleep during the past few days. Lotor just switches hands to eat with, glancing down at Keith. He seems to have already fallen asleep, and Lotor smiles gently, taking a couple more bites of his meal before pushing his plate aside.

“I think I'll take Keith to get some rest. This has likely taken a lot out of him… I'll be sure to check on him when he wakes.”

Shiro stands up from the table and walks over to the two, gently moving Keith off of Lotor’s shoulder so he can move.

“Thank you Lotor, we do have to get going again soon. Please do tell us how he's doing when we get back, we were all worried about him.”

Lotor stands and picks Keith up bridal style, nodding to Shiro.

“Of course, you are his family after all. Return safely.”

He walks to Keith’s room, lying him down very carefully on the bed and pulling the covers over him. Keith shifts his head onto Lotor’s lap when he sits down on the bed and Lotor smiles gently, running his fingers through Keith’s mess of hair while he sleeps.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all this is the end of this fic, but I don't know what Lotor ship I'm gonna do next. Feel free to email me to send suggestions! After about a week though I'm gonna start writing whether I have suggestions or not. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking around <3
> 
> karine.lanai.vld@gmail.com

Keith wakes up, slowly registering he wasn't at the table anymore. He looks up at Lotor, who has his head tilted back against the wall as he sleeps. Keith carefully sits up as to not wake Lotor up, simply looking the other over. He was nothing short of perfect… Now that Keith could look closer, he could see the pinkish tint of the Altean markings against Lotor’s skin. Keith brushes his fingertips over the marks gently, sighing and resting his head against Lotor’s chest.

Lotor glances down at Keith with an amused smile, reaching up to card his fingers through the black mess of hair atop his head.

“Couldn’t wait until our next sparring session? I guess I never really gave you time to get a proper look anyway.”

Keith leans into Lotor’s touch, his face heated with embarrassment. If he would have known Lotor was awake…

“Sorry. I just hadn't really seen them before. They're faint, but they're… pretty. I like them.”

Lotor tilts Keith’s chin up to face him, resting his forehead against Keith’s. He mutters softly.

“No reason to be sorry, especially about a touch that's more than welcome.”

Keith rests his arms around Lotor’s shoulders, taking a nice long while to admire the features on his face. Lotor looked so relaxed, very much unlike how he usually was around the rest of the team. Keith sighs and gives Lotor a curious look.

“Why do you care about me like you do? Or am I getting things completely wrong and you don't have any sort of feelings for me...” he mutters “...which would be kind of weird considering the way you've acted around me-”

Lotor cuts Keith off with a gentle kiss to his lips, running his fingers over the fuzzy tips of Keith’s ears. Keith holds onto Lotor tighter, more than happy to return the kiss. Lotor pulls away slowly and brushes back Keith’s hair with a smile.

“To answer your questions in order: I care about you the way I do because… I love you, simple as that. And that previous answer covers the second and third question, too.”

Keith was silent, his ears pulling back a little bit. Did he hear Lotor right?

“You… What? Are you serious?”

Lotor looks confused, pulling back with a slight frown. Did he do something wrong?

“I'm sorry. I just thought that… Considering everything that you would have the same feelings. If I'm wrong then I won't be mad.”

Keith shakes his head, hugging Lotor tight and closing his eyes.

“No, I do feel the same. I was just a little surprised is all. I uh… I don't know if I can really say it. What if something happens… We might not be at war with Zarkon anymore, but we're still at war. How can you be so sure?”

Lotor hugs Keith back, stroking his hair gently and sighing.

“All the more reason to be sure about something like that. It's something to live for, look forward to at the end of the day. Your life isn't your own when you love someone; you have two people to live for. And I know that might not mean much to you, because you have your mother, your team… But I don't. My old generals are against me, my mother is… I don't know, and I killed my father. It’s just nice to have someone I look forward to see so much, someone I know I can come to.”

Keith frowns and pulls back from the hug to kiss Lotor gently.

“I'll be here. Until the day that I die, I promise you won't be alone… I love you too, Lotor.”

Lotor brushes his thumbs across Keith’s cheeks, resting his forehead against Keith’s.

“If you don't actually feel the same, I don't want you to force anything.” 

Keith rolls his eyes and presses a more forceful kiss to Lotor’s lips, teasing his new fangs at Lotor’s bottom lip before pulling away. He mutters gently.

“Convincing enough? I promise you I'm not forcing anything, Lotor. I just… It's hard for me to commit to something -or someone- definitely. But I do feel the same, so I'm going to push past whatever doubt I have. I mean it seems like we've been something for awhile now. I just didn't know what it was."

Lotor smiles and rests his hands on Keith’s waist, massaging there gently with his thumbs.

“I didn't know either. I wasn't certain whether or not human’s courting was the same as galran tradition. Which, with a quick talk with Lance, I figured out it was much simpler.”

Keith raises an eyebrow, trying and failing to conceal a smile. At least Lance gave him some decent advice rather than giving Lotor a ridiculous answer.

“You seriously went to Lance on advice about human dating shit? I'm impressed that Lance didn't totally ruin it for you. He's better than I give him credit for, really.”

Lotor rolls his eyes and smiles.

“Yes, I shared with him what galran rituals usually entails. He told me that, although most human dating situations do involve some sort of material affection, you might be a little… overwhelmed by the gifts and might not know how to return the affections properly. I did, however, get something in the time that you had yourself locked up in here. I think it'll mean quite a bit to you.”

He scoots away from Keith and gets off of the bed, throwing on a top before jogging to his room and back. Keith looks at Lotor curiously, standing up and walking over to look at the bundle of cloth in Lotor’s hands. Lotor unwraps it, handing Keith his old blade back with a gentle smile. 

“I convinced Kolivan to let you keep it… I know how attached you were to it.”

Keith tosses his new knife to the far side of the room, putting the old blade back in its holder before hugging Lotor tight with a light.laugh.

“Thank you so much… Please don't say that was Lance’s idea too.”

Lotor shakes his head and hugs Keith back, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“That was all me, Love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the rating is going to stay teen for this one, but I might want a one shot for these two -separate to the storyline- for a little smut content


End file.
